


Rage

by Blackbird_singing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged to draw Loki not making a peaceful face, as that seemed to be a trend...<br/>...Challenge Accepted.</p>
<p>Copics on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage




End file.
